


We Are Only Sparks But Together Burning Bright

by jinxedgee



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Gerard Way, Branding, Bruises, Cheating, Child Abuse, Choking, Cock Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutting, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Punching, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Punching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedgee/pseuds/jinxedgee
Summary: Bert is the new guy at school and Gerard, the awkward outcast, is tasked with showing him around. Just looking at him makes Gerard feel things, things he's never felt before, and he can't begin to imagine the wild ride this crazy, beautiful boy is going to take him on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags!
> 
> This first chapter is just a harmless bit of fluff, but I promise you it will not stay that way. My mind is a very dark place.

    The first time those eyes met his it was like a sucker punch. It went right to his gut, it took the breath out of him, and left him speechless.

 

 

    Being unable to speak was really pretty fucking awkward since this beautiful boy had just introduced himself.

    "Hi, I'm Bert."

    Gerard's mouth opened and closed, struggling to find words and finding nothing but one little wayward 'um....'.

    Bert grinned and that little twinkle in his eye floored him.

    "So your name is Um, huh? Weird name, but I can work with it. Principal pointed you out, said you'd show me around the school, Um." A cheeky smile followed the use of the name he'd given him.

    Gerard's cheeks flushed and he stared down at his feet, running a hand through messy black hair that fell into his eyes, his stomach lurching. He cast an accusing glance at the principal, who had already turned her back and was walking away.

    He cleared his throat, struggling again to find words. "I... um..." His mouth fell closed again. What the hell was wrong with him? He was usually awkward, sure, but something about this boy just had him completely twisted up inside, unable to even form complete thoughts, let alone actual spoken sentences.

    "You don't have to keep referring to yourself like that dude. I get it." Bert laughed at him and playfully shoved his shoulder.

    He was so bold and jokes seemed to come to him so easily, right the opposite of Gerard who found it hard to even talk to most people, although not usually _this_ hard.

    Gerard bit his bottom lip then smiled at him shyly, shifting uncomfortably for a moment and adjusting his uniform shirt to busy his hands. "Actually, I'm..." He had to stop himself from saying 'um' again. "Gerard! I'm Gerard..."

     Well, that wasn't awkward as fuck or anything...

    Bert gave him an easy smile and reached out to take his hand. "Well, that's a better name than Um." He shook his hand in a casual way, but his fingers lingered a little longer than what was necessary, leaving Gerard unable to breathe until he finally released him.

    Gerard's blush had grown even darker, the bright red of his cheeks even spreading across his nose, standing out in stark contrast to his ivory white skin. "Did she say why she wanted _me_ to show you around?"

    Bert lifted an eyebrow at him and Gerard was struck by the beauty of that delicate arch, something in his chest giving a little twinge.

    "She said we had similar schedules, all the same except for two classes, and she said you were a sad fat kid who needed friends."

    Gerard's face fell and he dropped his gaze to the floor. There it was; this seemingly perfect boy had a nasty side. Of course. No one was ever very nice to him for long, he should have known better than to think.... whatever he'd been thinking.

    He was a little overweight, and being painfully shy on top of that made him a social outcast, the subject of so many jokes, some of which he was painfully privy to. Kids didn't seem to mind telling him right to his face or pretending to be talking in hushed whispers when they knew damned well he could overhear them.

    Somehow though, this boy saying that about him hurt so much worse than anyone else. Just looking at this guy made him feel things he never had, and already he was making fun of him too. He had to fight to hold back tears, to remember what his father was constantly trying to drive into his head. _Boys don't cry!_ Somehow it never stuck, and no matter how hard his father hit him while shouting it at him, he always just kept crying.

    _Don't cry in front of him! Don't cry!_

    His bottom lip quivered and he bit back a little choked whimper that came out sounding far more like a sob than he would have liked. Tears stung behind his eyes before they started to slip down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away, his chest hitching as he tried so hard not to sniffle.

    After a moment of rubbing at his face, he managed to calm himself, to turn off the waterworks and just _be a man,_ like his father always told him to be.

    He looked back up to find Bert just staring at him, a strange look on his face now, all of his boldness replaced with uncertainty, like he'd never made anyone cry before.

    Gerard stared back at him for what felt like a long time, taking in the dumbfounded look. There wasn't the usual ugliness and teasing he was used to, just confusion. He didn't see any regret in those eyes either though.

    "I uh, guess we better get to class. It's your first day?"

    Bert seemed relieved when Gerard spoke and smiled at him, a little sideways grin that showed about half of his teeth. "Yeah." He held out his schedule for Gerard. "It says I have Mister Fielding for homeroom."

    Gerard nodded, feeling a little more comfortable now that they'd moved onto the mundane. "Yeah. Same. Come on, I'll take you there."

    He turned around and walked away, not looking back to check and see if the new kid was following him. He tucked some of his messy black hair behind an ear as he walked, carefully dodging any eye contact that tried to meet him as he made his way down the hall, mostly keeping his gaze fixed on his ragged shoes, only glancing up occasionally to make sure he was actually still going the right way.

    When they got to class, he went straight to the back, leaving Bert to introduce himself to the teacher.

    He sat in his usual desk, in the back corner near the window. He sighed and propped his head on his hand, elbow resting on the desk as he thought about this new guy. Something about him made him feel so strange, like he was walking around in a fog, completely disconnected from the world around him. He had to stop that. He had to focus on his school work and just getting through the day like he always did.

    Bert came to the back a moment later and sat down beside him in the only empty desk in the classroom. Of course it was the one nearest Gerard, nobody ever wanted to be close to him unless they were bullying him. He realized that being associated with him would probably give this poor new kid a bad rap right from the start.

    He leaned over into the aisle between the rows of desks so he could hear him. "Hey. I'm sorry you got stuck with me, alright? Once you've learned where stuff is, I'll leave you alone so you can actually make friends."

    Bert fixed him with that strange uncertain look again, the one he'd had right after Gerard cried on him a few minutes ago. "What if I want _you_ to be my friend?"

    Gerard opened his mouth to speak, and once again found nothing. He closed it and sat back up straight in his seat, blinking in confusion and turning to look out the window. That wasn't a question he was prepared to answer. He didn't have any friends. Bert seemed like the kind of guy who would be popular without even trying, so why on earth would he be interested in the sad, lonely, fat kid?

    He didn't answer him, and before he could the teacher was talking, telling them about some rules and going over what was expected of them while on school grounds. Apparently, some kids had been caught making out behind a dumpster and now the administration and faculty felt the need to go over rules and possible disciplinary actions with the students. Homeroom had been extended so the  teachers could impress upon them the importance of a good moral fiber and the close following of what the church taught.

    He was grumpily contemplating his fingernails, thinking about how much nicer it would be to just go to a normal high school instead of this Catholic nightmare, when a note landed on his desk and slid off and hit the floor.

    Gerard blinked down at it, checking to make sure the teacher wasn't looking in his direction before he leaned down and picked it up, unfolding it to see what it said.

    _'You want to ditch, skip the rest of the day after we get out of here?'_

    Gerard looked up and glanced around, catching Bert staring at him with an obnoxious grin plastered on his face.

    He cleared his throat uncomfortably, rolling his tongue around his mouth. He really wished he had a piece of gum to chew right now, but gum wasn't even allowed in the school, not anywhere on campus. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip instead, which hurt enough to clear the clouds from his brain. He got out a pen and wrote back. _'On your FIRST day?'_ Then passed the note back to Bert.

    The other boy grinned, scribbling quickly, then wadded the paper up into a ball, waited until the teacher wasn't looking, and chucked it at him, hitting Gerard square in the face. It bounced off and rolled into the isle between their desks, leaving him wide-eyed and blinking.

    Bert wiped a hand down his face in frustration and mouthed at him. _"You were supposed to CATCH it!"_ He swept his foot out and kicked the ball of paper back under Gerard's desk.

    The teacher was staring right at Gerard now, and he stared back with wide eyes, then gave him a little smirk and a salute that came off as way more obnoxious than he'd intended.

    "Mister Way, is there a problem?"

    Gerard quickly shook his head. "No! Nope... no problem!"

    Mister Fielding gave him a cold look, drawing himself up to his full height, which was well over six foot, staring down his nose at him now more properly from the front of the class. The gaze was intense enough that Gerard forgot to breathe until the man finally turned away and continued his lecture, pacing back and forth in front of the dry erase board.

    Gerard made sure his back was to him before he ducked under the desk to retrieve the wad of paper, having a time of unfolding it without making any noise this time.

    _''Well duh. The only way I'm having any fun on my first day is if I get out of this place. Come on! I bet you've never skipped a day in your sad life!'_

    Gerard muttered under his breath, lips moving with indistinguishable words that were really just irritated nonsense. He wrote back. _'I have! I so have!'_

    He totally hadn't. Not ever.

    He glared as he wadded up the paper and threw it back at Bert, who caught it effortlessly and unfolded it. He raised an eyebrow at the words and shook his head, giving Gerard that cheeky little lopsided grin again. He wrote his answer and wadded it back up, then flicked it at Gerard.

    He actually tried to catch it this time and it _still_ hit him in the face. He managed to catch it as it rolled down his chest though, at least not letting it hit the floor this time. He unballed it and blinked at the words.

    _'You're lying. Don't ever lie to me, Gerard. I'll make you regret it."_

    Gerard's eyes widened at those words and he looked over at Bert who just grinned at him and motioned for him to keep reading.

    He looked back at the paper, way down at the bottom in tiny print it said. _'Haha! Gotcha!'_ Gerard narrowed his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.

    Bert burst out laughing at that and had to bite his fist to shut himself up, the teacher again looking in their direction. Bert managed to choke back his laughter and look serious again. Mister Fielding's eyes lingered on him for a moment before he drifted right back into his monotone monologue.

    Gerard wrote back one more time. _'Fine. Maybe I haven't, but today we'll change that.'_ He turned the crumpled note into a paper airplane and sailed it at Bert, who again caught it easily. He unfolded it and Gerard saw the grin spread across his face as he read the words. Bert gave him a thumbs up, still grinning broadly.

    Butterflies flapped around in his stomach as he listened to the rest of the teacher's boring and pointless words, occasionally stealing a glance at Bert, taking in the way his sandy brown hair hung down around his face. The look of disinterest in his eyes and the way he rolled them at nearly every sentence that came out of the pompous old man's mouth just made Gerard smile.

    Today was going to be an interesting day.

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of hooky begins with an unexpected turn.

    It had seemed like homeroom was never going to end, Gerard’s heart pounding in his chest the whole time with anticipation and fear of being caught. He had never skipped school before, and his nerves were getting the better of him.

 

    Meanwhile, Bert was tearing a sheet of paper into small pieces and making it into spit balls, tossing them up to see if he could stick them to the roof whenever the teacher wasn’t looking. He also occasionally flicked one at Gerard, the last one sticking to his face.

 

    It was so wet! Gerard made a disgusted whimpering noise. It was thankfully covered up by the bell to signify that this extended lecture was finally fucking over.

 

    Gerard whined and wiped at his face, the wet paper sticking to his fingers. He shook his hand until it came off and hit the floor, shooting Bert a glare. The other boy just grinned at him in that obnoxious way, causing even more frustrated noises from Gerard.

 

     Gerard got up and shouldered his bag, heading out into the hall, his face red as he pawed at his damp cheek.

 

    Bert sidled up beside him in the hall and flashed him a grin that was all teeth. He punched him in the arm playfully. “Alright, let’s go to your locker and ditch everything we don’t need to carry.”

 

    Gerard glanced around to see if anyone was listening, then held his finger up to his mouth, panicking a little. “Shhh!” Someone’ll hear!”

 

    Bert raised an eyebrow at him and just shook his head. “Why couldn’t I get paired with a fellow delinquent instead of a spaz?”

  
    Gerard frowned and turned away, heading towards his locker. “I am not a spaz!”

 

    Bert hurried to keep up and jabbed him in the ribs, hard enough to make him jump. He laughed and nodded. “You are! You so are!”

 

    Gerard was getting annoyed, but somehow he found the playful pestering endearing, and that very idea made no sense to him at all. How could something that pissed him off also be so charming? “I am not!”

 

    “Are too!” Bert grinned.

 

    “You mean like the droid?” Gerard smirked.

 

    Bert’s face fell and his eyes narrowed. “Please don’t tell me you’re a geek too!”

 

    Gerard smiled at him, deciding to just go with it instead of letting his teasing bother him. So far, Bert had been a pest, but not a bully. “So what if I am?”

 

    Bert took a deep breath which he let out in a very slow dramatic sigh. “Lame!”

 

    “I am not!” Gerard whined.

 

    “Are too!” Bert poked him in the ribs again, and Gerard staggered, almost falling sideways into a row of lockers.

 

    He recovered and arched a brow at him. “You mean like the droid?”

 

    Bert shook a fist at him in mock rage. “Not this shit again! I swear, I’m gonna kick your ass if you bring up droids one more time!”

 

    Gerard just grinned, his eyes sparkling and all his tiny teeth showing.

 

    Bert stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open as if he were captivated by something, which made Gerard look behind him to see what it was, because there was no way he was looking at him like that.

 

    There was nothing behind him of interest, so he turned back to look at Bert with curiosity in his eyes. The other boy just blushed and looked away, nervously running a hand through his shaggy hair.

 

    Gerard cleared his throat and looked away too, feeling suddenly hot and awkward. He turned on his heel and continued the trip to his locker. It was only a few more steps.

 

    When they got there, he put in his combination and dumped his book bag inside. Bert did the same, and Gerard closed it back up before continuing on down the hall.

 

    There was a weird, kind of uncomfortable silence between them now as Gerard led him to the nearest exit.

 

     The door opened onto the back drive, which was just a little road that wrapped around the school for vehicle traffic. There was no one back here right now, and it wasn’t a far stretch from the exit to a little patch of woods.

 

    Bert looked around nervously, eyes shifting from side to side. “Count of three, run for the woods, just run, and don’t look back. If anybody sees us, we’re done for!"

 

    Gerard’s eyes grew wide, his heartbeat kicking up again as panic at the idea of getting caught set in.

 

    Bert gave him a worried look. “Ready?” He counted off on his fingers,  “One. Two. Three!”

 

    The second he said ‘three’, Gerard headed for the woods, running as fast as he could. It felt like someone was after him, like he was being chased by an invisible teacher that was sure to give him detention and send him home with a note for his parents. The last thing he needed was any news of bad behavior reaching his old man.

 

    He ran all the way to the woods and ducked behind the cover of the trees. He stopped, out of breath, and turned around, leaning forward against a tree and gasping. He peered out from behind it with wide, terrified eyes, searching for his invisible pursuer.

 

    There was no one there, not even Bert!

 

     He narrowed his eyes and squinted through the trees. The other boy was leisurely strolling towards him now, a lit cigarette hanging between his lips and a big smirk on his face.

 

    Bert ducked into the woods and took the cigarette between his fingers, suddenly bursting out laughing and pointing at Gerard. “You should have seen your face! Priceless!” He laughed so hard that he started coughing and doubled over.

 

    Gerard’s eyes narrowed even further and he clenched his fists at his sides. He stamped his foot and made an angry noise that sounded entirely too much like it came from a six year-old girl protesting her bed time.

 

    This just made Bert laugh even louder, wheezing and choking on every breath. There were tears at the corners of his eyes. “Oh my god! You are adorable!”

 

    Gerard growled at him, really getting irritated now. “Stop it! Stop laughing! I could’ve _died_ I was so scared!”

 

    Bert choked and laughed some more, barely able to speak.. “Died? From _what_?”

 

    Gerard crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks flushed a bright red and burning. He had no idea why they were doing that. “I could have had a heart attack!”

 

    Bert giggled even more. “Oh come on, baby. You’re fat, but you’re not _that_ fat…”

 

    “Stop calling me fat!” Gerard stomped his foot again.

 

    Bert smirked, finally managing to quell his uncontrollable laughter, bringing his cigarette back up to his lips, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he took a long drag. He blew the smoke out in Gerard’s face. “I’ll call you whatever I want to.”

 

    Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat. He stared into Bert’s eyes for a minute, the mischievous look catching him off guard. He blinked a few times, his blush growing darker before he shut his mouth and tore his gaze away to stare down at his feet.

 

    “You ever smoked before, Gerard?” Bert asked.

 

    Gerard just shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

    Bert snorted. “Of course not, you’re a geek and a spaz.”

 

    Gerard whined. “Am not!”

 

    Bert’s fingers were on his chin suddenly, lifting his head up to make Gerard look him in the eye. “Really? Prove it.” He held out the cigarette for him.

 

    Gerard’s eyes went wide, that touch on his chin was incredibly hot, almost like Bert’s fingers were burning him. He felt short of breath and dizzy suddenly.. “I… I shouldn’t…”

 

    “Why not?” Bert took another puff and leaned a little closer to him, exhaling the smoke so close to his mouth that he couldn’t help but inhale it just by breathing.

 

    Gerard coughed and shook his head. “It’s bad for you.”

 

    Bert sighed and just shook his head. “Baby, most fun things are. You can’t live your life avoiding what’s bad for you. I mean, if you did, you’d back up out of the snacks every now and then wouldn’t you?”

 

    Gerard’s mouth fell open in shock. It seemed like Bert just wasn’t going to let up on his weight. It made him so self conscious because he was really starting to like this guy, even if he was kind of a jerk. “I…”

 

    Bert turned the cigarette towards him again and cut him off. “Come on, just a puff.”

 

    Gerard felt his resolve crumble. He took the cigarette from him and brought it to his lips, taking a deep breath through it, his lungs filling with smoke. He immediately choked and started coughing, his face turning pale. He felt like he was going to throw up, but there was this pleasant tingling feeling too. He kept hacking and wheezing and had to lean over, hands resting on his thighs.

 

    Bert laughed and slapped him on the back a few times. “There ya go, take another one.”

 

    Gerard straightened back up, his breath still rattling. He took another puff and immediately started choking again He held the cigarette out for Bert to take, his hand shaking so hard he felt like he was going to drop it.

 

    Bert rolled his eyes and took it, bringing it to his lips for another puff. “Stop panicking, spaz, and just breathe, it’s not that bad.”

 

    Gerard straightened up, looking a little green around his mouth. “I’m okay. I’m fine…” He was still wheezing. It felt good, sure, but he wasn’t sure it was worth the sudden lack of oxygen and the coughing fit that had come with it.

 

    Bert just stared at him for a minute, taking a few more draws from the cigarette, exhaling it into Gerard’s face every time. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

    “What if I don’t wanna?” Gerard coughed again as another puff of smoke went up his nose.

 

    Bert just shrugged. “You will either way.”

 

    Gerard stared him down for a minute, not really liking the sound of that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

    Bert just smirked and blew more smoke into his face.

 

    Gerard waved his hand in front of his nose to try and dissipate some of the smoke and sighed at him.

 

    Bert held out the cigarette to him and nodded in offering.

 

    Gerard kept his arms across his chest, staring at it, trying to decide whether he should take it again or not. He didn’t like this feeling of pressure, like he needed to prove something to Bert. Why did he even care what this amazing, gorgeous, funny, and charming boy thought? A small frustrated sound escaped his throat.

 

_Fuck!_

 

     Gerard rolled his eyes after another moment of tension, and took the cigarette from him. He took a smaller breath this time, inhaling only a little into his lungs and managing to let it out with only a small cough as the smoke burned his throat. He was starting to feel a definite buzz.

 

    After he cleared his lungs, he took another draw, holding it a little longer. His lungs quivered and hitched, but he didn’t choke. His head was swimming, but he was starting to get why Bert liked these things.

 

     He took another draw, then passed it back to Bert, who smirked at him. “Told ya.”

 

    Gerard just shrugged, drawing his lips between his teeth and tossing his head to the side. This caused some of his shaggy bangs to shift out of his face and he tucked them behind his ear. The gesture was one of obvious annoyance.

 

     Bert grinned at him and reached out to brush the rest of the bangs out of his eyes.

 

     The touch was almost tender, the moment gentle and sweet, but just as Gerard started to feel something warm growing in his chest, Bert had to open up his mouth.

 

     “You’re such a girl, you know that?” He smirked confidently, cigarette tucked between his lips as he drew on it.

 

     Gerard folded his arms across his chest again. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. He turned away from him and raised his chin, no longer meeting his eyes.

 

     Bert laughed, a warm little chuckle, rather than his usual obnoxious barks and wheezes. “Baby, baby, baby… don’t be like that.”

 

     Gerard dropped his arms and stared at him. He really didn’t understand him at all. He was constantly poking fun at him, like any other bully, calling him names and teasing with every other breath. Why the hell was he drawn to this guy? He just gave him a sideways glare, his lips still pressed between his teeth in a way that made his mouth look like a little straight line.

 

     Bert sighed at him and reached out to touch his hair again, taking the cigarette out of his mouth with his other hand as he exhaled, this time up and away from Gerard instead of directly into his face. “Come on, baby, I don’t want the prettiest girl in school to be mad at me.” He ran his fingers lightly through Gerard’s hair, letting the tips brush against his ear and his jaw.

 

     That touch was electric, the rough pads of Bert’s fingers feeling like little crackles against Gerard’s skin. It made all of his hairs stand on end and his heart pound. His breath hitched and his throat clenched. He’d never felt anything like this. He felt like he had just come alive and like he was dying, all at once. He opened his mouth uselessly, nothing coming out, barely able to draw a breath.

 

    Bert just stared back at him, his hand lingering on his face and moving to cup his cheek. He took a deep breath as if he was really taking him in.

 

    Gerard finally managed to get his mouth to work. “I’m…. not a girl…”

 

    Bert grinned. “I told ya before, I’ll call you whatever I want to, and you’re prettier than any girl I’ve seen today.”

 

    Gerard just blushed, closing his mouth again, not sure what to say to that.

 

    The other boy pulled away and blew the last puff of smoke into his face before he dropped the cigarette and stamped it out.  “So, it’s your first time skipping, do you want to go just hang out somewhere? Maybe get high, or fool around?”

   

    Gerard blinked at him. “I… no… wait… what?” He knew Bert had been flirting with him already, but it seemed a bit soon after meeting for him to just invite him to fool around casually like that. “No! I mean… maybe? Wait… no.” His eyes darted around, searching for his answer among the trees. “I mean, I don’t wanna get high.”

 

    Bert grinned. “So, the other thing you might be okay with then? I am a really great kisser, or so I’ve been told.”

 

    Gerard’s entire face was now a dark, blotchy red. “I can’t….” He stared down at the leaf-scattered ground, wishing the cool fall air could do something about the tremendous heat in his face.

 

    Bert considered him for a moment and reached forward to take him by the chin, making Gerard look him in the eye again. “Why not? You obviously got the hots for me.”

 

    Gerard whimpered, but couldn’t look away from those incredible eyes. “I… barely know you.” Not to mention he’d never kissed anyone before, but he wasn’t about to lead with that. It would just be more fuel for Bert’s teasing.

 

    Bert bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Alright, fine. Let’s get to know each other then. How about like a proper date? We can go out to eat lunch somewhere, maybe go to a movie, and then a long walk after?”

 

    Gerard relaxed a little, his blush diminishing some. Was this amazing guy really just asking him out? He hadn’t even come out to his parents yet, not to mention the fact that this was a Catholic school. If anyone were to see them together, it could be bad, really bad. His father already abused him for being a ‘girl’ and not being more masculine. He could just imagine what would happen if he found out he liked guys on top of it all. “I… are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

    Bert laughed. “Absolutely! The best idea! I’d get to date the prettiest girl in school, make all the guys jealous. That’s pretty damn good for the new guy.”

 

    Gerard clasped his hands together and shifted back and forth on his feet, feeling nervous. He wasn’t used to anyone paying him compliments and Bert had given him so much teasing lately that it was hard for him to feel like he should trust him. “You really think I’m pretty? You keep calling me fat though…”

 

    Bert had a sudden twinkle in his eye. “Baby, you can be pretty AND fat. There is no law against that. You’ve got the nicest ass and the most incredible thighs. I’d like to sink my teeth into them, you know?”

 

    Gerard’s mouth fell open at the mental picture Bert had just painted for him. He didn’t even know if he liked being bitten. “I… I don’t know about that… I just… I haven’t… I don’t even…”

 

    Bert leaned in suddenly and planted his smirking lips against Gerard’s, sliding one hand around the back of his head to keep him from escaping.

 

    Gerard’s eyes went wide and he froze, having trouble processing what was happening. The other boy’s mouth was all rough stubble and hot lips against his own. He could taste the cigarette smoke on his breath. He quivered in his grasp, letting his eyes fall closed, his lips parting instinctively.

 

    Bert growled softly against his mouth and flicked his tongue inside, his grip tightening as he drew Gerard’s long black hair into his fist.

 

    Gerard felt like he couldn’t move even if he’d wanted to. His feet were planted on the spot, his arms limp and completely useless against his sides. His heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst, and he couldn’t breathe, not just because of Bert’s mouth against his own. He could easily take a breath through his nose, but his lungs simply would not expand.

 

    He was reeling, unable to form any complete sentences in his mind. Simple words like ‘fuck’ and ‘hot’ were all his suddenly fuzzy brain could manage.

 

    He felt Bert’s tongue slide in a little deeper, the tip hitting the back of his throat and lapping inside his mouth. He tasted his spit, smoke, and traces of something sweet. It was incredible, and he didn’t want it to end, even though he hadn’t been ready for this at all.

 

    When Bert finally broke his stolen kiss, he was still hanging onto Gerard’s hair, looking into his eyes. “Damn, baby… I’ll do whatever it takes to make you mine.”

 

    Gerard stared at him, dazed, and unsure of what to do. He suddenly found the will to breathe again and gasped, the cool Autumn air burning in his lungs and making him choke. Once he’d recovered, he realized his head was stinging and reached back to touch the hand on the back of his head.

 

    Bert’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding on. After a second, he got a mischievous look in his eyes and twisted his fist in Gerard’s hair.

   

    The pain made Gerard gasp, but the breath was let out in a throaty moan that sounded entirely too needy.

 

    Bert grinned and let go of him then, gently rubbing the throbbing spot he’d left on his scalp with his rough fingers. “Yeah… you’re so gonna be worth it…” His hand dropped back to his side. “Where do you wanna eat baby? My treat.”

 

    Gerard bit his bottom lip, unable to think about food right now. His pants were uncomfortably tight, and he felt like they should talk about that kiss instead. The way their lips had been so hot against each other, the way Bert’s mouth had tasted, the way his tongue had invaded his throat and left him breathless. Somehow though, talking about that didn’t feel like an option.

 

    “I… uh… I guess wherever is closest since we’re on foot. I know a good diner about three blocks that way.” Gerard pointed past the edge of the small patch of woods that now held such an intense memory.

 

    Bert nodded, crooked his finger in beckoning, and headed in that direction, not saying another word.

 

    Gerard frowned at his back and followed him. Bert didn’t even have to hold his hand. He felt like a lost puppy being dragged along on a leash, attached to the other boy’s heel. Even as scared as he was of getting caught playing hooky, he didn’t begin to entertain the idea of going back to school, not when Bert was heading in the opposite direction.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch followed by dessert.

The diner was one of those kinda dingy places on mainstreet with a grimy glass window out front that you could never quite see through. It was probably one of those joints that was hit or miss when it came to their health inspection scores. It was a little bit too hot, but it felt nice to Gerard as he headed inside, taking refuge from the cool fall air in the nearly suffocating warmth. It hit him in the face like a hot, wet towel when he walked in. Bert followed him, barely seeming to notice the change in temperature.

 

Gerard went to the table where he always used to sit with his family whenever they came in, out of habit. It was a cozy little booth that was kinda private with no other tables too close and a nice view of the sidewalk, well, what little you could see through the foggy, not-too-clean window. He stretched and waited for someone to bring them their menus, leaning back against the booth and yawning. He was still sleepy, and it wasn’t quite lunchtime yet, but he hadn’t had breakfast either, so he was ready to eat. 

 

The place smelled of grease and hamburger fat frying, the kind of smell that would make you feel like you were starving if you were already hungry, but probably make you feel sick if you were too full or just not feeling well. Gerard loved that smell, it always made his mouth water, even when he had just eaten, it had never failed to make his mom vaguely sick anytime they ate here though.

 

A waitress brought them two menus and asked for their drink orders. Gerard smiled at her. “I’ll have a diet coke.”

 

Bert raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. “Regular coke for me, please.” He took his menu and began thumbing through it, still shaking his head as the waitress walked off to get their drinks. 

 

Gerard stared at him across the table. “What??”

 

Bert smirked. “Diet coke… you on a diet? Come on, your body is perfect, nice and plump… I can’t wait to get my hands all over you.”

 

Gerard’s eyes went wide, his cheeks bright red and hot. He tried to hide himself behind his menu, not wanting Bert to see how deeply he was blushing. “I just like the taste of it…” 

 

Bert laughed, still shaking his head as he looked through his menu. “Nobody likes that taste, baby! Diet is so nasty!” 

 

Gerard cleared his throat. “You get used to it, then regular tastes nasty… I use to always share sodas with mom and she always drank diet. It’s better not to have all those extra calories anyway…” 

 

Bert was still laughing. “Well, if you wanna drink diet, drink diet, but I want you to get a milkshake when we’re done eating to make up for it.”

 

Gerard had to grin at his enthusiasm and nodded. “Hey, I ain’t gonna argue with a milkshake. I love dairy. It’s kinda my weakness.” 

 

Bert grinned as he shut his menu and put it down on the table. “Well, I know what I’m getting, have you decided yet?” 

 

Gerard nodded and put his menu down too. “Yeah, I always get the same thing most times, I thought about trying something different today, but then I changed my mind.” 

 

Bert sighed at him. “You should always try new things. You can’t find new things to like if you never play outside of your comfort zone.”

 

Gerard had to admit that he had a point. “Well… okay, yeah, I’ll try something different then.” 

 

Bert smirked. “That’s the spirit.” 

 

The waitress came back with their drinks and then took their orders, Gerard ordered a garlic burger, which he’d never tried before, and Bert ordered the double with cheese and bacon. She marked down their orders then promptly left them alone again. 

 

Bert took a sip of his soda and eyed Gerard across the table with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “Enjoying your diet?”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink, sighing in contentment. 

 

Bert narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s it? No comeback? I just get an eye roll?”

 

Gerard smirked, gave him a pointed look, then rolled his eyes again and let out a soft huff with a perfect little diva head toss at the end, that flicked his long black bangs out of his eyes and off to the side. 

 

Bert burst out laughing at him, not seeming to give a fuck that his loud noise was drawing the attention of the other patrons in the diner who were all staring. “Baby doll, you are just too much for me. God, the things I want to do to wipe that look off your face right now…” 

 

Gerard went pink again and twisted his fingers up awkwardly in the hair just in front of his right ear, twirling it around and glancing down at the table, then back up at Bert. He couldn’t help but feel hot at the way he’d said that. He tried to push those feelings away. His dad would kill him if he caught him being gay, not that he wanted to try and change who he was, he was just scared of being himself, especially in public. “Bert…. Come on, shhhh…” 

 

Bert smirked and kept giggling. “Don’t shush me.” 

 

Gerard buried his face in his soda to hide it, picking the big glass up with both hands and looking pointedly through it at the nearest wall. 

 

“Come on baby, I’m just playing.” Bert drawled. Gerard felt his foot against his leg beneath the table, it made him jump and spill a little splash of soda down his front. 

 

He gasped at the cold against his chest and sat his cup down, hastily grabbing up some napkins and dabbing at the spill while whining softly about it. 

 

Bert just shook his head and smiled. “I’m sorry, baby. Here, let me help.” He got up and came around to Gerard’s side of the table and got his own napkin to help clean up the front of Gerard’s jacket. 

 

They dabbed at it for a moment and Gerard looked up to meet his eyes, offering a shy little smile. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach just being this close to him again. 

 

Bert seemed to sense how Gerard was feeling and leaned down to catch up his mouth in a hot kiss. 

 

Gerard’s eyes went wide and he groaned against the other boy’s mouth, sucking gently on his lips and whining urgently at him. Bert’s tongue was suddenly between his lips and sliding in as deep as it would go. Gerard opened his mouth to it and drew on the slick muscle, touching his own against it and letting Bert kiss him until his head was spinning from not breathing.

 

When Bert finally broke away, he forgot he even needed air for a moment and just stared at him awestruck, then swayed dangerously and gasped.

 

Bert chuckled and cupped his cheek fondly. “Yeah, it’s important to breathe baby….” He rubbed his thumb across Gerard’s skin, and he felt his heart leap at that gentle sensation. Then, just like that, Bert went back to his side of the table and sat down, sipping on his soda as if nothing had happened at all. 

 

The elderly couple at the nearest table were staring with their mouths wide open, and Gerard felt like he might die from the embarrassment. He hid behind his cup again, this time not spilling it all over himself when Bert’s foot crept up to find his calf again and toe along it. 

 

They sat in silence, Gerard feeling awkward and shy, though Bert seemed completely relaxed, his foot lazily teasing the other boy’s leg. 

 

Not another word passed between them, just the odd heated look, until their food arrived. Gerard was grateful for the distraction, he wasn’t used to affection at all, and doing it in public made him feel so nervous that he just might explode. 

 

Gerard thanked the waitress for bringing their food and then grabbed up his garlic burger and took a big bite, the crisp vegetables burst with flavorful juices against his tongue and the rich garlic sauce blended with those tastes so perfectly that it made him groan. His eyelids fluttered and fell shut, and he had to fight just to remember to breathe around taking bites. He didn’t eat messily though, despite how good it tasted. His bites, after the first one, were dainty and he seemed careful not to spill any of his food, gently chewing every bite and sighing in pleasure whenever he paused. 

 

Bert was eating his own burger, but peering over it with interest, watching Gerard’s every move. Gerard looked up and caught sight of him, that rapt expression catching him off guard. He nearly choked on his latest bite and put his half-eaten burger down on his plate. He gave him a wide eyed look, and Bert just grinned in response and took another bite, ketchup and mustard staining the corners of his mouth. 

 

Gerard nibbled his bottom lip, then took a long drink of diet coke and picked up a french fry, popping it between his lips and staring at Bert. 

 

Bert quirked a brow, put his own burger down, picked up a fry and slid it between his lips, then pushed it in and out with his cheeks hollowed before he sucked it all the way inside and chewed it up. 

 

Gerard’s breath hitched at the sight and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His pants were getting a touch too snug now. He dropped his gaze back down to his plate and went back to eating his burger, looking anywhere but at Bert. 

 

He didn’t meet the other boy’s eyes again until he was done with the burger and just picking at his fries. He poured some ketchup on his plate and noticed Bert had already finished his burger too. “So…. are we ordering milkshakes?”

 

Bert eyed him hungrily across the table. “I have a different idea for dessert…” 

 

Gerard narrowed his eyes in confusion, dipping a fry in ketchup and slowly munching it down. “Like what? You want pie or something?”

 

Bert smirked. “Yeah…. Something like that.” 

 

Gerard didn’t catch the innuendo at all. “Well, they got like apple, pecan, and chocolate cream pie I think…. Um… there was one other one? Key lime maybe?” He stared up at the ceiling as he thought. “Yeah I think it was key Lime… or maybe it’s seasonal? I don’t know…” He shrugged and went back to eating his fries. 

 

A little impatient huff from across the table got his attention. Bert was giving him a sharp look that he couldn’t identify. “I need to piss, will you show me where the bathroom is?”

 

Gerard nodded and pointed towards the back of the diner. “Yeah, it’s back that way.”

 

Bert shook his head. “I want you to show me.” He got up and came around to Gerard’s side, gently taking hold of his upper arm and tugging him up out of the seat. 

 

Gerard spluttered and dropped the fry he’d been about to eat, but he didn’t offer any further protests. “I um… oh…. Okay?” He gave Bert a searching look then led him towards the little restrooms in the back of the diner. There was one marked for men and one for women, as you would expect. He pointed at the men’s room. “There.” 

 

Bert wrapped his hand around his wrist and gave it a rough little squeeze. “You ain’t gotta be smart about it.” 

 

The slight pain in his wrist caught him off guard and he gasped and stammered. “I… I… I wasn’t….” Before he could say more, Bert used his grip on him to drag him into the bathroom, then shut the door behind them and locked it. He advanced on him then with a dark look in his eyes that made Gerard’s heart hammer in his chest, pounding against his ribs so hard it hurt. “B… Bert…. Please…” 

 

Bert slipped an arm around his lower back and tugged him up against him, their crotches pressed together, both hard and wanting, and the sensation made Gerard gasp. 

 

Bert smirked at him, eyes glittering. “Please what, baby?” 

 

Gerard had no idea how to answer that. He’d been panicked, his anxiety convincing him that Bert was mad at him, that he had been about to hurt him for being smart about the restroom, but now that Bert’s cock was digging hungrily into his hip and butting up against his own, that fear was completely driven from his mind. “Um…” 

 

Bert chuckled. “Didn’t ask ya your name baby…” 

 

Gerard blushed and opened his mouth to say something else, but the older boy swooped in and claimed it, pushing him back up against the wall opposite the toilet in the small bathroom. The kiss was brutal and hungry, so rough and filled with teeth that it left Gerard’s tongue and lips bruised and throbbing. Every little nip made him gasp and give a soft cry. 

 

“You like it when I hurt you, baby?” Bert’s voice was breathless and husky against his mouth and he tugged Gerard’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it nice and hard. His hips gave a hard thrust forwards, and the friction and heat between them had Gerard desperate and moaning. 

 

Bert pulled back and waited a second, apparently expecting Gerard to answer, but all the boy could manage was a soft little whine as he gasped for air. Bert’s eyes darkened and he slid his hand up into Gerard’s messy hair, twisting it against his scalp and tugging it taut. “I asked you a question!” 

 

Gerard yelped, the pain building from a sting to a steady throb that made his scalp feel hot. It scared him, but the sensations all went straight to his groin. “Y...yes….” He admitted, feeling ashamed of himself. 

 

Bert growled at the answer and immediately swooped in to catch his neck up with his mouth, using the grip on his hair to tug his head to the side and biting down nice and hard on the tendon just below his jaw. 

 

Gerard was a moaning mess, sweating and making all these noises he didn’t even know he could make. His neck was so sensitive! This felt even better than the light friction against his clothed cock, and his noises seemed to fuel Bert’s lust because he groaned appreciatively and ground himself harder into him. The fabric of his pants was rough, but he was steadily leaking enough to make his underwear slick and messy. It felt dirty, especially in public like this, and he tried so hard to shut himself up, but he couldn’t, it was too good. 

 

Bert licked a hot path up to his ear, leaving the skin wet and tingling, his neck still throbbing where he’d just let go. No doubt there would be a nice dark bruise there later. 

 

Bert bit down suddenly on his ear and he let out a little scream, wishing he could shut himself up, afraid someone would call the police or they’d be thrown out of the diner when this was all over.

 

Bert seemed to sense he was getting distracted and bit down on the soft lobe even harder, yanking at that sensitive flesh. The pain made him yelp, and Bert followed up by sliding his hands down the back of his pants and digging his fingers into the round globes of his ass until nails were breaking into the very top layer of skin. Gerard couldn’t help the gasp and the pleading cries that followed, his cock twitching suddenly and spilling inside his pants without even really being touched. 

 

His eyes rolled back and he groaned out his orgasm, Bert thrusting wildly against him, his hard bulge offering blessed friction as Gerard came. 

 

Gerard tensed and then went limp in Bert’s grasp, gasping for air as the other boy leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Dirty little boy, so fucking filthy baby, you’re such a mess… a fucking mess for me.” He mouthed desperately at Gerard’s neck, and Gerard couldn’t do anything but hang there limply and take it, his legs shaking and turning into jelly beneath him, soft little whimpers escaping him with every harsh pinch of Bert’s teeth. 

 

Bert pulled away then, panting softly and let Gerard slide down the wall and come to rest on his knees, looking up at him, his eyes wide and searching. 

 

“My turn baby…” Bert reached down to undo his button and unzip his pants, pushing down his underwear so his cock could spring free. It was big, thick, long, and so heavy it stuck straight out, level with Gerard’s face. 

 

Gerard gasped at the sight of him. He’d known he was big, he’d been able to feel that much, but this went a little beyond that, he was  _ huge _ . It was intimidating and it was hard for Gerard to tell if he was excited or scared. 

 

Bert slid his hand into Gerard’s hair and twisted it up around his fingers, letting out a soft feral growl. He wrapped his other fist around his sizable cock and moved forward, holding Gerard’s head still and rubbing the weeping head against his sore and swollen lips. “Come on baby doll, let me in.” 

 

Gerard was feeling soft, sated, and compliant from his own orgasm, his whole body so warm and tingly, he couldn’t bring himself to resist, even if he had no fucking idea what was happening right now. He whined reluctantly, but then opened his mouth up for him. 

 

Bert grinned at him and nudged his hips forward, hissing softly. His eyes rolled back and he gave Gerard’s hair a little rough jerk. “Damn, you got a hot mouth…” 

 

Gerard moaned in response, the heavy head resting against his soft tongue. It tasted salty, bitter, and sweet. He shut his eyes and sucked gently on the hard flesh, drawing it in a little further and hollowing his cheeks, using his tongue to tease the tip. It drew a harsh little grunt and a series of throaty moans from Bert, so he felt like he was doing something right. Not bad for his first blow job, he really had no clue what he was doing, he just knew he should suck on it. 

 

Bert’s hips kept shifting forward, pushing him deeper into Gerard’s mouth until the smooth head hit the back of his throat and made him choke. He gagged and tried to pull away, but Bert’s grip on his hair kept him from moving. He whimpered and whined in protest, Bert jerked his hips forward in response and made him gag again. 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes up at him, catching sight of his face. Bert was completely blissed out, his jaw slack and his eyes shut tight, his breathing harsh and his stringy hair plastered to his forehead with grease and sweat. 

 

Seeing how much he was enjoying this, Gerard quit fighting it, he let him nudge his hips forward and choke him again, the muscles of his throat catching just behind the head this time and making Bert gasp and buck forward, shoving a couple of inches into the tight space. It hurt bad enough to make Gerard yelp and pull back against him. 

 

Bert growled at his resistance and got both hands in his hair on either side, shoving him back until the back of his head was against the bathroom wall. He tightened his grip and began thrusting wildly, forcing every inch in and making Gerard take it, fucking his face with all the strength of his hips. 

 

Gerard drew in a little snatched breath through his nose and tried to scream, but all he managed was a little pathetic muffled sound with Bert’s fat cock down his throat. It spread his throat open, forced soft flesh to give to accommodate it, every thrust bringing with it a violent choke and a little stab of agony as muscles fought so hard to contract only to be forced to stretch out instead. Tears streamed down his cheeks, little muffled sobs slipping out between the rhythmic gags. 

 

He felt so helpless, completely overpowered and forced. He wanted to get away, to make the pain stop, but at the same time, he really didn’t. Some dark part of him loved this, being treated this way, used like an object. Every brutal thrust was going straight to his groin, and even as he started to taste hints of copper, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like for Bert to fuck him properly instead. It made him shudder, his cock growing hard again already inside his sticky underwear. What the fuck was wrong with him? This was not normal. He should be freaking out! He should be fighting this with all his strength, but fuck he couldn’t, it was too good, too fucking rough and perfect. 

 

Gerard groaned for him, the sound vibrating his throat as he slipped his hands down to undo his jeans. 

 

Bert apparently heard the zip when Gerard undid his pants because he paused in his thrusts to open his eyes and look down at him. One of the hands in his hair moved to fondly cup Gerard’s cheek, and he pulled back enough to let him breathe through his nose for a moment. “Fuck baby doll…. You’re getting off on this, huh? I knew I’d found the one…. The second I fucking saw you…. You were mine from the start… my baby boy… so perfect.” 

 

Gerard let the soft words soothe him and focused on catching his breath as he got his underwear pushed out of the way and wrapped his dry fist around his cock, it was rough and he wished he had some means of lube. He gave it a couple of little jerks, groaning softly, then, an idea occurred to him and he let go of himself to gather up all the cum he could from inside his briefs, getting his hand nice and messy before he made a fist again then pushed his tip into it, giving himself some resistance. It made his eyes roll back and his jaw go slack. 

 

Bert seized the opportunity to ram his dick back down his throat all at once, getting both hands back into his messy hair and using his grip for leverage as he settled back into a rough pace. The sounds that escaped him were primal and animalistic, throaty groans and harsh little growls that made it seem like he was a predator on the attack and Gerard his prey. That wasn’t so far from the truth really. 

 

Gerard moved his hand in time with Bert’s thrusts, harsh little jerks that had him on the crest of a second orgasm within seconds. Every gag was going straight to his crotch, Bert’s visceral sounds making him feel even more conquered. His scalp was stinging, his knees aching, and his throat throbbing, but he was on cloud fucking nine right now, his entire body tuned to the way Bert held him and controlled him, and his own hand working so furiously on his needy dick. 

 

A few more brutal thrusts from Bert and they were both cumming, Gerard choking as Bert spent himself all the way down his throat, his muscles jerking and fluttering around him as he tried so hard to just swallow, but he couldn’t focus on it, not with his own cock dancing so madly in his hand, his whole body shuddering with the waves of pleasure crashing over him. So many sounds wanting to escape him, but getting lost in the confines of his strangled throat. 

 

He barely noticed that Bert’s grip on his hair had grown impossibly tight, yanking a few ebony strands free. Everything was a blur of pleasure and pain, the two blending together until he couldn’t tell where one sensation ended and another began. His senses grew dull, he couldn’t see, so he shut his eyes, and any sounds Bert had been making were now quiet and distant to him, like they were drifting to him through several feet of water. 

 

Bert yanked out just before that floating feeling carried him too far and he gasped, choking on thick saliva and a mix of blood and cum. It took him several hacking coughs to clear his airways and get back to something resembling normal breathing. Bert had let go of him and he’d fallen forward while he’d been choking. He was now on his hands and knees on the tile, his pants wide open and his cock slowly going soft. 

 

He stayed like that for a moment, just getting his bearings and trying to remember who he even was. When the fog in his head cleared a little, he pushed himself back up onto his knees properly and looked up at Bert, his lips parted as he panted for air. His mouth was wet all the way around, his chin slick and stained pink, his eyes dazed and his long hair hanging wet in his face. 

 

Bert tucked himself into his underwear and zipped and buttoned his pants back up. He closed the space between them and put his hand on Gerard’s chin, tilting his head up so he could look at him properly. He was smiling brightly and ran his thumb through the sticky mess on Gerard’s chin. “You’re so good for me baby…. That was the best fucking blow job I’ve ever had. Why didn’t you tell me you were a pro?” 

 

Gerard coughed in response and shook his head. “I didn’t….. I…. fuck…” 

 

Bert chuckled and nodded. “Fuck is right, that’s for sure. You’re not gonna try and tell me that was your first time are ya?” 

 

Gerard blinked stupidly at him and licked some of the mess off of his top lip, then moved his head away from Bert’s hand and stared down at the floor, his shoulders hunched and shaking. 

 

Bert squatted down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. “It really was your first, huh?”

 

Gerard was too emotional to say anything without crying, so he just nodded. 

 

Bert seemed to take pity on him and sat down on the floor in front of him, opening his arms to him. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to be so rough on you. It’s just been a while and I got carried away… I didn’t realize it was your first. I thought you were having me on with this innocent act… come here.” 

 

Gerard slumped down and threw his arms around him, burying his face in the other boy’s neck and trying hard not to cry. He didn’t understand what was up with his emotions right now. He’d enjoyed what had just happened, he’d came twice, so why the hell did he feel like he might cry, laugh, or scream? 

 

Bert held him tight and rubbed his back, gently shushing him and running the fingers of his other hand softly through his hair, finding the sore places on his scalp and rubbing them. “You enjoyed it though right?”

 

Gerard nodded against his neck. “Yeah…”

 

“You want it to happen again?” Bert’s tone wasn’t aggressive, just curious. 

 

Gerard took a minute, then nodded against him, not lifting his head just yet. 

 

Bert hugged him a little tighter. “Alright baby. I’ll try to be a little easier on you next time. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

 

Gerard whined petulantly against his neck. “I’m NOT crying!” 

 

Bert laughed. “Aw, come on, I can feel your trembling while you try not to. You don’t have to be brave for me… it’s okay if you cry a little bit. I was too rough and I’m sorry about that…” 

 

Gerard finally pulled back to peer up at Bert who met his eyes. They shared a long look, Gerard trying to convey all his emotions with his face alone rather than using words. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of saying anything, he leaned up and offered Bert his parted lips which Bert met immediately with his own. 

 

Gerard sucked on Bert’s mouth for a moment, touching his tongue to everything he could reach, feeling frenzied and needy. Bert returned the gesture with just as much passion, and when it was finally over and they were both gasping and dizzy, Gerard felt a little bit better somehow now, it was as if they’d had a long conversation that took no words. 

 

He looked up at Bert and gave him a shy smile, tucking some of the mess that was his hair behind his right ear. “You’re so big…. I’ve never seen one that big…” 

 

It was finally Bert’s turn to blush. “You don’t watch much porn, huh?” 

 

Gerard shook his head. He really didn’t. 

 

Bert looked impressed. “You really are innocent…. Don’t worry, I’m going to fix that for you.” 

 

Gerard quivered, finding his eyes drawn to Bert’s lips as he spoke. He was about to lean in for another kiss when there was a sudden knock on the door that made him jump and scream like a girl, clinging to Bert. He was so startled his heart was hammering. It was the cops for sure! They were so screwed! They were going to jail! Prison! For the rest of his life!

 

Bert just laughed at Gerard. 

 

A demure voice came from outside the door. “Come on! Please! I gotta poop!!” 

 

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle with relief. It was just a kid, not the cops at all. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed some toilet paper, trying to clean up the mess on his belly and in his underwear as best he could, not wanting to walk around sticky all day, but knowing he was going to anyway. At least he could minimize it some, though? 

 

Bert got up too and wet a paper towel, cleaning up Gerard’s face while he worked on the other mess. It was as good as it would get in less than a minute, and he just sighed and tucked himself away, zipping his pants up and leaning his head to the side so Bert could finish up. 

 

Bert tossed the paper towel and looked carefully at Gerard, then leaned in to give him a quick chaste kiss. “Come on baby, maybe they haven’t thrown away our fries.” He opened the door to the bathroom and led Gerard out. A little boy outside the door ran in the second they walked out, the door slamming and locking behind him. 

 

Gerard glanced around the diner nervously as Bert led him back to their table. Their fries were still there and the place was mostly empty now, the only one that seemed to have a clue anything was up with them was their waitress who was eyeing them suspiciously now, probably because she’d thought they’d pulled a dine and dash on her. 

 

She came over to their table as soon as they sat down. “Are you ready for the check, or can I get you guys anything else first?” 

 

Bert offered his best innocent grin, which really was anything but innocent. “Just a couple of shakes to go for me and my baby… and a box for the fries.” He looked fondly at Gerard. “What flavor do you want sweetheart?” 

 

Gerard looked startled, he’d forgotten all about the milkshake. “Oh… um… strawberry maybe….” He narrowed his eyes. “Or chocolate…. Um…” 

 

Bert cut him off. “One strawberry and one chocolate.” 

 

The waitress nodded and went to see to it.

 

Bert winked at Gerard. “I like both, you can share them both with me until you decide which you’d rather have.” 

 

Gerard smiled brightly at him. “Okay.” 

 

Bert came around to Gerard’s side of the table and put his arms around him, tugging him sideways on the booth to face him, and pulling his head in against his stomach, Gerard still seated with Bert standing.between his knees. He relaxed easily into that embrace and let out a soft little sigh, just letting Bert hold and pet him until the waitress came back with their shakes, a couple of straws, a box for the fries, and the check. 

 

Bert got out his wallet and handed her the money right then, telling her to keep the change. Then he took a moment to box up their fries. He turned to Gerard with a smile and helped  him to his feet. Bert tucked the fry box into his jacket pocket and they each grabbed a shake. Gerard had ended up with the strawberry, but Bert immediately offered him a sip of the chocolate, so he took it and giggled softly, leaning against Bert, who slid an arm around his shoulders and steered him out of the diner.

 

It was cool outside, but it felt oddly pleasant now with how overheated Gerard was from the diner and what had happened in it. The sky was a crisp clear blue and he could swear he heard birds singing that weren’t normally there. 

 

They held hands as they walked, sharing sips of the shakes back and forth and smiling at each other. It had already been such an intense first date, and the day was still so young. 

 


End file.
